


Heart-Shaped Sunglasses

by Captaineski



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, terrible sunglasses started this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: He found them on a rack at a gas station somewhere between Dallas and Austin.“Hey Baron” Dean called. Placing the hideous pink heart shaped sunglasses on his face before pulling one of his many signature poses.“How do I look?” Baron cringed, his eyes narrowing as he almost dropped the snacks he was holding before slowly shaking his head. “No” he said simply, figuring that would be the end of it





	

He found them on a rack at a gas station somewhere between Dallas and Austin. 

“Hey Baron” Dean called. Placing the hideous pink heart shaped sunglasses on his face before pulling one of his many signature poses. 

“How do I look?” Baron cringed, his eyes narrowing as he almost dropped the snacks he was holding before slowly shaking his head. “No” he said simply, figuring that would be the end of it and he wouldn’t be subjected to the sight of them ever again.

But a ‘no’ didn’t stop Dean from laughing and placing them on top of their food at the register. And a ‘no’ didn’t prevent him from wearing them toward their rental car, seemingly proud of the horrible accessory no matter how much Baron glared at him for wearing it. And Dean loved the sight of the small glares the other male would send his way while he’s driving, or how he would try to reach out when he thought he was sleeping to try to take them off. 

He lived for those reactions and just how annoyed a pair of sunglasses made him. 

Even now with Baron’s hand wrapped around his neck, his jeans and boxers long gone and tossed over the taller man’s shoulder before he hastily prepped him with lube covered fingers and sloppy kisses. He clawed at his hand when he felt him breach him, something he always did and Baron’s arms had the crescent shaped marks to prove it.

“Fuck Dean…” He could hear Baron pant, and it was enough to bring a smile to his face even as he was too out of it to form a common sentence.

He didn’t stop Baron from removing the sunglasses, and he didn’t stop him from leaning in to press a kiss to his closed eyelids. “Baron…” He whispered instead, wrapping his legs around his waist as he felt the tempo of their lovemaking increase along with the familiar feeling of a knot tightening in the pit of his stomach. 

“Baron….” 

“Yeah...that’s it…” Baron’s hips snapped against his own. Dean couldn’t hold back his whines, his hands moving from the other male’s arm to drag down his bare back, leaving more marks that would no doubt form into scars once they healed.

They came in unison like they always did. Crying out each other’s name to the high heavens, not caring that the anyone in the hotel could hear them. Baron crumbled into a heap on top of him, panting and still holding onto the sunglasses. 

“Didn’t think...you would try to fuck them off me.” Dean chuckled once he gained his breath, his fingers combing through Baron’s hair. 

Baron hummed as he managed to summon up the energy to lift his head and examine his face. “Had to get them off somehow” he said simply, before placing his head back on his chest enjoying the calm and quiet moment of their afterglow. 

Dean smiled, gently taking apart the knots that had somehow formed in the sleeping man’s long hair. Already trying to think of a way to bring up the second pair of sunglasses he had tucked away in his bag.


End file.
